The present invention is directed to a quick release connector for an accessory adapted for use with a power tool and, more particularly, to a quick release connector for an accessory such as a buffing pad adapted for use with a power buffer. The quick release connector allows, in one embodiment, for a two-sided buffing pad to be quickly released from a power buffer, reversed, and reattached to the power buffer.
Buffing pads for use in high speed polishing of automobiles and the like may be one-sided or two-sided. A one-sided buffing pad is typically circular and comprises a buffing medium (e.g., foam, wool, etc.) attached to one face of a rigid backing plate which is attached by a central hub to the drive shaft or spindle of a motor for a power buffer. The buffing medium may be permanently attached to the backing plate or releasably attached thereto in order to allow for replacement without disposing of the backing plate. A two-sided buffing pad includes buffing medium attached to each face of a rigid backing plate. The plate includes a hub for releasably attaching the buffing pad to the drive shaft or spindle of the buffing motor. The pad may be attached to the drive shaft or spindle of the motor from either side of the buffing pad, thereby allowing the pad to be reversed after one side has been used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,412 to Ashworth discloses a reversible buffing pad that includes a hub that can be releasably attached to a drive shaft from either side of the hub. A center disk is attached to the hub and a pair of buffing pads is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,750 to Kaiser discloses a backing plate for a rotary buffing pad assembly that provides cushioned support for a pair of curved edge buffing pads mounted back-to-back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,377 to Krause et al. discloses a quick release buffing pad assembly. A buffing pad assembly having a right pad, a left pad, a disk securing the two pads together, and an elongated member for releasably attaching the buffing pad to the drive shaft of a buffing motor is disclosed. Each pad has a central aperture. The disk has a connector located in the center thereof with an opening therethrough. The right and left pads are secured to first and second faces, respectively, of the disk so that the apertures and opening are aligned when the buffing pad is assembled. The elongated member has a body, a head, and an indented area separating the head and the body. The head fits through either of the apertures and through the opening of the connector. The elongated member also has an open end which may be secured to the spindle of a buffing motor. Contained within the indented area is an O-ring which releasably secures the elongated member within the opening yet allows for the pad to be easily snapped off of the elongated member so that either side of the buffing pad may be used.
In another iteration of the quick release buffing pad assembly just described, the O-ring was replaced with spring biased balls that cooperate with complementary recesses in an opening in the disk so that the buffing pad can be easily and quickly attached to and removed from the drive shaft or spindle of a buffing motor to which the connector is secured.